Marry Her
by Glorioux
Summary: Narcissa died victim to a curse, before dying, she wanted Lucius and Hermione to promise her they would marry. They didn't and now, Narcissa's ghost is back as promised, to play matchmaker and hoping to save Draco's soul. Lucius and Narcissa will find that is never too late to find your soulmate. Written for a Lumione exchange. Hermione finds herself unable to resist Lucius' charm
1. Narcissa's choice

**JKM rules**

See my profile, my hard drive is failing, and I am copying it, etc. it might be a few days before I can write. So to keep you busy a Lucius/Hermione, no triads. It is written for mature readers.

I deleted the story without paying attention. Here goes again. The automation problems are slowomgk

To all my lovely readers.

* * *

**_- PROLOGUE - Not Letting Sleeping Dogs Lie-_**

Although the war ended years before, many still felt the effects of transgressions inflicted upon them during those dark times, and Narcissa Malfoy was one of them. Unfortunately, in her case the effects were fatal,and she wasn't expected to live much longer.

Narcissa's critical condition stemmed from being cursed while pregnant; it happened just a couple months before the war ended. The child's father wasn't Lucius; sadly the babe's conception occurred during a public rape ordered by Voldemort.

Rodolphus Lestrange was the involuntary perpetrator of the dark deed; it was either that or Rabastan would had been killed. He was punished for loving Narcissa since they were children; but the rape changed nothing, and she remained his only love until the day he died.

Unfortunately, Bellatrix hadn't known about her husband's secret love; he had made sure to keep it from her throughout the years. He knew her nature and had used an old charm to block others from his most private memory; he did it the day the Dark Lord had forced his parents sign a contract as requested by Bella.

Rodolphus had managed to keep the knowledge to himself during all those years. It wasn't that hard; while in prison, the separate cells had helped to maintain the truth hidden from her. It stayed that way until the day his luck ran out, the night he cried his love for his beloved Cissy during a vivid nightmare. Consequently, he was forced to take Veritaserum, and Bellatrix heard the unwelcome revelation. She couldn't let go, it wasn't in her nature to let sleeping dogs lie.

At once, Bella's decision was made and Voldemort granted her wish. She wanted Narcissa to hate him, and for Rodolphus to know she hated him; she knew her sister and being raped by him would earn him not her love but her deep hatred. Bella was making sure it was so; Narcissa would see the he wasn't forced by means of an _Imperious,_ and she wouldn't know that he had been made to consume a lust potion to ensure he would be brutal.

She wanted him to suffer, and her reasons were clear to her. He should have known that nobody, much less Rodolphus, was allowed to betray Bellatrix Black and be left in one piece.

As everyone knows, the best-laid plans of men and mice oft go astray, and Bellatrix's plan was no exception. Bella had long ago reached the conclusion that Rodolphus was sterile; there couldn't be another explanation at her inability to conceive a child to serve Voldemort. She had never bothered to send him to a healer as she had done herself, and she had been wrong.

During the orchestrated rape, Narcissa wasn't afforded any protection, after all, why should Bella worry that her husband should impregnate her sister, his seed was dead, or so she assumed. Some that were present didn't think it had been a rape and this made it allworse. Even the Dark Lord had laughed in delight and commented on Rodolphus face during the rape, pure extacy and delight, it wasn't the face of a rapist.

Later, the day that she was informed of Narcissa's pregnancy and knowing Lucius had been forbidden to be with his wife, the fatherhood of the unborn had ben easily determined. Once again, Bella resorted to Veritaserum; which revealed that Lestrange Wizards' seed only took root if the Wizard loved the mother. The imparted knowledge enraged Bella basically shredded her last vestiges of sanity. edictably she cursed both, Rodolphus and her sister, to a slow and painful death.

Narcissa lost the baby within hours of being cursed; Lucius had secretly welcomed the miscarriage and later wished he hadn't been too eager; they still weren't aware of other damages which wouldn't appear until much later.

As for Rodolphus, he had already died from the curse; the curse breakers couldn't find a cure; it was a fatal curse that ate all in its wake; at the end, the Healer had given him a lethal dose of the pain potion to let him rest.

After much research Hermione and Bill Weasley found the only cure, and to everyone's dismay it was impossible to create. The reason was simple, they were missing one important ingredient; they should have stored the tissues expelled during the miscarriage which contain the needed element. Of course, the only one who knew it was Bellatrix, and she obviously hadn't been forthcoming with the knowledge.

So, it was now Narcissa's turn to leave this realm. For unknown reasons her curse hadn't been triggered until Rodolphus was nearly dead. Now her family waited for the last goodbye with great sadness and apprehension.

**Chapter 1 Narcissa's last request**

**St Mungo's Hospital**

Spring was finally official; the day was mildly warm, and the sun shone. People went about laughing, talking, enjoying life; it seemed as if all living creatures were out to celebrate the end of a long winter. Correction, nearly everyone was out, because it was certainly not the case inside a private suite at St Mungo, in a room where joy and laughter had been denied visitation rights. The patient waiting for her last breath was no other than Narcissa Malfoy.

During that particular spring afternoon, Lucius was keeping her company as was his custom. Her end was near, and she had to take strong pain potions. They were basically holding a vigil waiting for the unavoidable.

"No need to talk my darling, I just want you to rest, please my love, shh, don't talk and just rest," he held her thin hand between his larger hands.

"My love, please allow me to talk about this matter troubling my heart; after all, this could be our last time; I could die whilst taking a nap." Her entire demeanor spoke of her anguish, and her appearance broke his heart. He made an effort to swallow his tears.

"Shh, my darling, don't speak such foul words," his voice betrayed him.

She could hear his voice breaking and just a hand squeeze precipitated a flood of his tears, which the strong wizard didn't attempt to hide, the pain was too strong.

"You must know, it wasn't your fault, we were both wrong. We followed a false prophet," her voice was low and full of regret," please let me talk while I am strong. It was no one's fault that my sister was so evil and insane. You must forgive yourself," she pleaded.

"I need to tell you something important, it is about what needs to happen. In our marriage, I was the one who liked the social life, and you liked politics, reading, working, and a home life; never mind that you aren't made for meeting witches casually. "At this, they both smiled, she knew him well.

"I have no illusions, my darling; I know that I'm dying; however you are still young and full of life. Before you mention Draco, he is too self-involved, and you have heard my concern about his overall attitude more than once. Let's face it darling, you need a wife and a family. My love, listen to me, you must live again, have more children, and start with a clean slate."

He couldn't believe it, the dying witch was demanding not asking, and with her words she was breaking his heart. He sat on the bed beside her; he had put her hand over his mouth, his lips right over her skin. "I need you, only you and you aren't going anywhere." His voice lacked conviction, it sounded tremulous and full of longing.

She knew who hid behind the façade he put for the world. He was a wizard who was basically shy and didn't like to have a dissolute life; for all the talk about the sensual wizard and his alleged escapades, he was straight-laced. He was just as his father and all the ones before him, who had been mostly family men. It was their beauty which deceived many, that and their sensuality, but they weren't for the general public but for his Narcissa.

Thinking about, she found it rather comical that everyone thought he was some sort of Casanova, hardly. She had to force him to be a little forward before the wedding; otherwise she would have gone crazy with desire during the engagement. Funny, once they married, he turned into something entirely different, into her dear Lucius; a sensual wizard whose actions didn't resemble the shy wizard from before the marriage bed.

"Sigh," she expelled a deep sigh, he was a stubborn man, and how could he ignore her plea? Actually, irritation was bubbling inside her and its expression was just around the corner. This very attitude had landed him at Azkaban. Bugger, would he ever learn that she was always right!

**Hermione**

Hermione, at twenty-two, was a Healer and currently studied to become a Muggle Psychologist; she should graduate the following year.

She had been Narcissa's attendant since day one. It started while she was still on training, as per the patient's request. She always came to see Narcissa as soon as her duty started. The Malfoy paid to have her dedicated to Narcissa's care, but they understood she had a couple more patients.

This particular day, she came to find Lucius crying and holding on to Narcissa."

"Miss Granger, please come here." Narcissa called and her tone alerted Lucius, whose eyes desperately started asking her not to repeat their conversation. He was wasting his time; she knew it and kept her eyes averted from him.

"How are you today Mrs. Malfoy?" She sat on the other side of the bed when Narcissa called her. She had tried to sit on the chair many times, and Narcissa refused to let her.

Narcissa had a normal full-size bed, the largest possible for the room; she preferred her family to sit on her bed and extended the same invitation to Hermione, who knew better than to argue, you couldn't win against Narcissa.

"The end approaches, it won't be long," Narcissa squeezed the younger witch's hand and let go.

Hermione's eyes were full of water; no, this wasn't what she had learned during her training. However, nobody taught her how to prevent her heart from loving your patient, and that was how she felt about Narcissa, she had developed a strong affection for the dying witch.

Her supervisor had counseled her more than once, and she had asked how one could switch-off love and affection, but apparently nobody knew how.

Out of desire to save her, Hermione still went and researched daily; soon, she had read every book on the subject matter, or at least, all the ones she could find. She still hoped to find something they had missed; she ever tried Muggle medicines to combat the symptoms, as it appeared as a form of cancer.

Alas, all was for naught, nothing worked, the die had been casted. The research all lead to the same conclusion, the tissue from the dead baby was needed, the very same that no longer existed. This left only one choice, she went to the Ministry and asked Kingsley to help her locate a travel-turners to travel to the past and bring back what was needed.

Kingsley refused to even ask. He knew from Harry and others about her nightmares from those times. He had many reasons, and he reasoned how could anyone reach Narcissa during that day and tell her about the curse; it would change the future, it was a lost cause.

"Are you seeing Draco? I have noticed you two are very friendly." Narcissa broke the silence and smiled with visible effort.

Hermione turned very red, "Sometimes, yes," yes, they have been going out and were in love. Frankly, her relation with Ron was at a standstill, and talking to Draco had led into first going out, and later on to developing

feelings for him.

"You need a real wizard, a man; no offense, but he is a child, a selfish and damaged one at that. I would love to have you in my family, please understand that, and if I wasn't so ill, I wouldn't tell you of Draco's shortcomings. I would love you for my daughter, and I would have been terribly selfish."

She smirked unapologetically, and Hermione smiled back. She believed Narcissa even if the statement made her uneasy. She was certain the older witch had a hidden agenda.

She stretched her hand and took Hermione's, who felt Narcissa's hand to be cold as ice. Hermione moved forward to sit closer, right where the older witch indicated, and once she was closer, she held her patients' hand between her own two, exactly as Lucius was doing.

"What I meant to say is that I have a request for you; it is a request from a dying witch, so, I hope you listen with an open heart, " Hermione failed to detect the interspersed cunning disguised in her words.

Lucius didn't and promptly laid two fingers on Narcissa's lips, his eyes begged her not to continue. She behaved as a petulant child and moved her face away from him, but first she moved his fingers away from her mouth.

He stood with great alacrity and stopped in front of a window with his back to them, and Hermione wondered what was going on, the concern had morphed into a loud alarm ringing inside her brain.

"Dear girl, Lucius is still a young wizard, as you know the aging process of us, magical beings, slows once we come into our full-magic. Lucius is a prime example of that fact, and I would say he appears as one of your Muggles in his thirties. I would also say that he is the most handsome Wizard I ever saw, even more than Draco, don't you agree?"

Her inquisitive eyes searched the younger witch's face. A thump against the window reverberated throughout the room. Lucius' patience with his beloved Narcissa was evaporating, and his dark nature demanded he did something about it, but what? His head was now hurting from hitting the window.

Hermione turned all kinds of red, she was right, but that was common knowledge, nevertheless, Narcissa's eyes shone with recognition. The joy of it made her sit straight, the weakness felt earlier had left her. Thanks to the Lords for granting her this moment, she thought. Her Slytherin essence had risen giving her a new breath of energy, extending her life force for additional days.

"Ah, I see that we think the same." Lucius banged his head against the window once more, and it was followed by a loud groan, which made the two witches giggle in complicity.

Hermione knew she was digging her own grave, but at the sight of Narcissa looking so happy, and her eyes shining so bright with hope and relief, Hermione just couldn't deny Narcissa the pleasure she felt; it was worth whatever the price.

"I have an unusual request for you, if things don't work out with Draco and forgive me for being presumptuous, but the truth is that you are too good for him. He will hurt you as the other insensitive boy, as the Weasley boy hurt you." Narcissa noticed the witch's tears and dried them with her handkerchief. Now that she was stronger, made Hermione rest her head on her pillow and patted her head softly. The affection between them was undeniable.

"Don't cry darling, those boys aren't worth one of your tears. You are mature beyond your years, and your beauty attracts those pups just like honey does flies. What you need a real Wizard whose sole purpose is to adore you and to take care of you. That is not my only concern, your parents are gone, and I also worry about you being alone after I go. Yes, I know about Molly and then there is Andy, but it is not the same. I wish that I would be around, and then I could take care of you. I think you are the daughter I never had. It is too bad that I was so blind and missed all the fun we could have had."

Tears rolled down Hermione's cheeks, she couldn't avoid a sob. That was her fear, losing another parental figure, she felt so alone. She had no real family, her father had been adopted by an older couple, and her mother's relatives had never been close, she only knew a couple of them, and they were a strange and secretive bunch.

"Thanks Mrs. Malfoy, but please don't concern yourself with my welfare. Let's concentrate on you," she tried to be professional, but the tears refused to stop.

"That I am my dear. It is exactly what I am doing, and I am glad that you agree. I don't want my spirit to stay around this realm; I want to be free and go to my next journey. I have four babies waiting for me, and that alone should keep me busy. Ghosts are so dreadful; they look very pale, always wearing the same robes and even worse the same shoes, can you imagine wearing the same shoes day after day?"

She pretended to shiver. At this both of the witches' sorrow melted away, and they laughed until they were exhausted.

Lucius had turned to look at them, his eyebrow raised and a surprised look about him. Why were they laughing, he had heard the entire non-sense conversation, it was all about the fisherman reeling her fish; Narcissa being the fisher, and Hermione her curly haired fish. He was flummoxed, nothing had been said to warrant the hysterical female laughter. Finally the curiosity overrode his desire to stay uninvolved.

"I don't want to be involved in this abhorrent conversation," He gave his wife a poignant look," but made the two of you laugh so hard?"

They started laughing again," The shoes, wearing the same pair of shoes for eternity, what worse punishment could you inflict upon a wondering soul?" Narcissa answered between fits of laughter.

He sighed deeply and turned to the window again. "Witches, witches, perhaps there is an antidote against them, there must be one out there, somewhere," he mumbled, and the laughing resumed even louder adding to his current stress.

After a sip of water, Narcissa, whose cheeks were now rosy, continued. "I wouldn't be able to leave worrying about Lucius. He will live a life of loneliness, trust me, I know him; moreover, he will find fault with everyone as he did with me. Let me share the past with you," Narcissa lowered her voice, which was rich with nuances of intrigue.

Lucius turned towards them, he was alarmed, she wouldn't, no, she couldn't. And when he saw her face, he waited for next sentence ready to bolt out the room.

"His parents forced him to take me as his guest. That matter none, and I can still remember the 6th Year's Yule-ball with fondness."

The naughty and spoiled witch, this was his existing cue, his throat was constricting, "I must go out to get fresh air; I will be back in five minutes." Lucius voice was strained as if he was choking, and he ran from the room. If she wouldn't had been so ill he would have hexed her.

Hermione looked at Narcissa Malfoy; amazing, she looked very alive and positively wicked, and Hermione wondered what had made Lucius flee.

"Coward," Narcissa called after him, "Where was I? Hmm, yes, we were to be engaged in a year, and the contract was signed. He was in his seventh year and grudgingly invited me to the ball; he had to, you see, his parents were coming to chaperone the ball." She stopped with a faraway look, but it only lasted seconds.

"Yes, my best friend Lina Pucey and my sister Andy helped me to get ready. The dress left my shoulders bare and it showed as much cleavage as we were allowed. It had a rather risqué décolletage in the back, nearly indecent. My mother had approved considering Lucius reluctance. The only one who wasn't happy for me was Bella, she was positively miserable, she wanted them all."

She paused for another drink, Hermione was spellbound.

"He picked me up at the door of the female dorms, and he nearly swallowed his tongue upon his seeing me. Gods, he looked magnificent, his long hair tied with a velvet bow, tailored velvet robes, a waistcoat of Syrian brocade made with real gold thread, I really cannot put into words how he looked, and his cologne enveloped my senses." She looked at Hermione, she had her. Great mother, all she had to do was to reel her choice for Lucius.

He brought me a gift bought for the occasion; I forgot to tell you, he had asked me not to wear jewelry. He had a velvet box and asked me if he could help with it. I wasn't disappointed, inside the box I found a beautiful necklace and matching earrings."

Hermione wanted to ask something before she forgot, "Do you still have it, the dress and the jewelry."

Narcissa's eyes clouded, "I no longer have them, the necklace and earrings were stolen that same night and the dress was shredded and burnt."

Hermione regretting asking, she wanted to see them and unwillingly had brought back bad memories.

"Forgive me dear, it brought back the past, it must had been Bella, she never played fair. Anyway, it was perfect for a seventeen year old witch. I lowered my shawl, and his eyes really crossed."

At this, both broke out in laughter dispelling the dark clouds, and once they stopped laughing, Narcissa continued.

"His hands were shaken and so were mine; he was so very handsome then as well as now, his hands stayed on my neck; and as if in a dream, he tuned me around and right there in front of the dorm, I got my first kiss. And what a kiss it was, a really kiss with the mouth open, a true French kiss. We were kissing until we heard giggles and laughter. We were surrounded by the entire dorm, so it seemed. That evening, all the wizards became aware of me, and he was a madman the entire night making sure I only danced with him."

Hermione was bright-eyed after hearing the romantic story; she could see it, tall, blond, and beautiful, what a nice love story.

As for Narcissa, she appeared dreamy, her voice didn't have a trace oh the sadness, "So, you can now see, all those who loved him knew I was the one for him, everyone except him." She cleared her throat, and zeroed her eyes on Hermione.

"Which brings me to my next point," she stopped to hear if Lucius was behind the door listening, good. "Yes, my dear, I have thought about this for the last year, would you pass me my leather scroll case, please, my dear."

Once she had it, she read the first scroll and pointed to a list.

"Around eleven months ago, not quite a year when I started this final list. Meanwhile, I have made many lists of possible candidates trying to narrow the choices of suitable witches who might be the perfect choice."

She paused briefly to once again look at Hermione, whose face appeared confused with the perceived change of direction; wasn't Narcissa just sharing her private love story with her? So why had she made lists of witches. Narcissa smiled to herself, _poor innocent dove_, she thought without any remorse.

"So, as I was saying, I included acquaintances and available marriageable witches who still could have a family, and only those Lucius would be willing to consider."

She stopped and gave Hermione another piercing look; it was the younger witch recognized the look of a hunter. Hermione's stomach did a flip-flop, and she felt the survival instinct of fleeing away from the reach of the cunning Slytherin. Narcissa wouldn't do such a thing, would she? The thing about Draco and the older wizard was all a preamble; had Lucius known what to do?

"Miss Granger, may I call you Hermione? I think is time," Hermione nodded, her voice was gone. Yes, it was time to run. She was sure her eyes appeared as those of a gazelle under the watchful eyes of the hungry beast.

They both heard something hard hitting a wall outside, it sounded as someone's head banging. Narcissa stretched out her hand to shoo the noise away. "Wizards," she grumbled as she pursed her mouth in disapproval.

"Call me Cissy dear sweet witch, just like Andy does, it is one of my favorites. I don't have the luxury of time; hence it is best just to tell you my wishes. I want you to marry Lucius as soon as it can be done, as soon as the minimum mourning time has passed. And don't say no, you cannot deny a dying witch's last wish."

She imperiously sat on the bed and looked at Hermione; her eyes were supplicating, begging for the desired answer. Then she remembered the Gryffindor sense of loyalty and commitment and had another cunning idea.

"I don't expect an answer, because you will do it. I know I can fully count on you. You are a noble person, and I know you will love him when the time comes, you won't regret it, not even in the bedroom. I will share a confidence about many of my friends, they hate the marital bed, poor witches; not me, I cannot wait for bedtime to come even here we always find a way."

They heard a loud groan followed by a loud bang. She whispered, "I have seen him admiring you upon you entering the room, you are very pretty. I understand him because I also look at handsome wizards; some have bums that are too delicious to resist."

Both witches laughed and gave each other a hug, no surprise that Hermione avoided looking at Lucius for weeks.

* * *

A/N. This fiction is right around 20,000 words. Reviews are my daily choco piece.


	2. Love and Ghosts

Disclaimer. JKR =Pottermore and all HP

Thanks my dear Savva.

**Love and Ghosts**

**Lucius, 26 months after, Malfoy Manor**

The loneliness grated on Lucius. Narcissa had died two years ago tomorrow; and she had been right an all counts, he needed to find a suitable witch, but wasn't willing to settle for less than Cissa. He remembered that embarrassing day when she had asked him to marry Miss Granger; the naughty witch, he missed her.

He had thought he needed someone older; a witch who was a lady while around others but behind close doors, his own private story. Leave it to Cissa, she had been right, there was only one witch that was set apart from all others, and that was Miss Granger. She only had one major shortcoming, not her blood; it was being Draco's love interest.

How he wished he had agreed, and he was sure that Cissa would had extracted a promise from Miss Granger. These were his thoughts when he felt eyes looking at him; somebody was looking, around the left chimney. And he knew whose eyes, Narcissa's. It was her ghost telling him to go and get Miss Granger; just as she had promised, she had stayed behind after failing to extract a promise from either one.

Although she never said anything, she always seemed sad and would point at her shoes. He had given it some thought and decided it was a symbolism, she wanted to leave, whereby she always pointed at her feet; of course, it was sign-language to indicate her desire to be gone. Hermione hadn't seen her yet, but he suspected it wouldn't be long. Not that he minded, by now, he would love a little help.

She pointed to Draco, afterwards she moved her head as if in exasperation, and she made a sign as if to whack Draco's head. Cissa was right, Draco didn't deserve her.

He looked again, and Cissa was gone. He wished to be able to talk to her, but maybe it was better not. It crossed his mind that he was imagining her, and he was probably right.

Back to the group he was observing; Draco, several of his friends, and their respective girlfriends. Draco now played professional Quidditch. He had invested his Black inheritance to purchase the Cannons, and talking about nepotism, he had hired himself as the team's seeker. He was surprisingly good and now they were in for third place. It was really an amazing climb from their consecutive 15th place during the five preceding years.

Draco and his friends sat by the fire. Miss Granger, who dressed exquisitely, dutifully sat by Draco and didn't appear to be very happy. Narcissa had willed her a large collection of exclusive timeless robes, all with matching handbags and shoes, many brand new, several of her coats, and a large collection of her most modern jewelry. At first she had refused, but Narcissa made her promise to wear them with teary eyes.

Narcissa had asked Lucius to have them tailored to the young witch; tonight she wore one of the robes with a Muggle belt, Muggle tights and matching leather boots, she looked divine. No matter, Draco's eyes were fixed on the new slag sitting on Flint's lap.

"What a vapid beauty, "Lucius mumbled softly, not as if they could hear him with the loud music being played.

Lucius grabbed a scroll pad and wet a quill to write a check list.

-Blond = check

-Buxom alert= check

-Long legs = check

-Blue eyes = check

Under the word eyes, he wrote 'moo' and drew a cow. His drawings were quite good if he said so himself.

Yes, empty cow eyes, bovine, to go along with those jugs that soon would hang to her knees. His thoughts made him smile and remembering his list, he continued. He was having a little fun, even if behaving out of character.

-Robe, tight, at least four sizes too small = xxx

-Giggles innately to Flint's jokes = x –

Note: _Flint has troglodyte brains; Flint Sr. is rumored to be half-troll, a rumor clearly proven by his flesh and blood full-grown-troll_.

Ok, now let's observe Miss Granger.

-Bored = YES.

-Angry = Of course.

-Wants to be away from here = Please!

"Draco, I am going out for a stroll, maybe one half hour. Would anyone care to join me? It is brisk and invigorating, any takers?" He put the scroll down and thinking better, he put it inside his pocket.

Draco was the first to answer, and Lucius nearly harrumphed at the thought of Draco coming along.

"Father, I'd have loved to join you if I wasn't totally knackered from playing so hard today. It took it all out of me!" He stretched his legs as a cat and twisted his body to stretch out; his intent was clear, to fully display all his muscles, and his beautifully toned body.

How transparent, pompous fool, Lucius thought, as the blond melted at the mention of the game, a groupie - he concluded.

"Mr. Malfoy, I could use a walk just about now, you must have read my mind." It was the voice belonging to the one Lucius had wanted to entice.

Lucius had to control the smile about to come up to his lips. Everyone looked towards the pink fire place, they were all sure they had heard, "Hurrah".

"Father did you hear that, it sounded like mother, I think she said hurrah, nah," Draco asked and then shook his head.

His face was la bit pale, one thing was a ghost at Hogwarts, and another was his mother's ghost. She had told him if he acted poorly she would haunt him. A cold feeling ran along his back.

Draco's self-preservation nearly awoke, why was his father inviting his witch? Alas, his cock squelched any remaining smart thoughts, just as Lucius had predicted, Draco's cock wanted the slag.

"Princess, don't stay out too long, you promised me and what will I do alone? Are you sure you want to go out? I don't want to start without you. That is no fun, you are so talented." He made a pouty face.

The blond giggled, and Lucius' fingers itched to pull out his wand and sting his insolent son; what was wrong with Draco.

You didn't talk to your nice girlfriend like that, much less in front of all these miscreants, and just days after asking Lucius for advice when to ask her to marry him, indeed. He could see Miss Granger's tormented eyes, she hadn't miss the stupid display.

"You could join us," Flint volunteered with a lecherous smile, "and Hermione could join us later, it sounds as a most definitively great idea?" He looked at Draco's witch with hungry eyes.

_Draco, you do it at your own risk, I wouldn't dip my wick after the trash he hangs around; just as well go and stick it in a public toilet_. Right after Lucius had that thought; he became afraid for Miss Granger.

Surreptitiously, he pulled his wand, and sent Draco a compulsory to stay away from the blond or anyone that his teammates had touched.

He so wished to take the witch away from his son, it was hard seeing how his son treated her with such lack of respect and consideration. He once again remembered Narcissa's prophetic words about her own son.

"Dream-on," Hermione answered appearing a bit mortified. She was aware his friends had little respect for her; they still saw her as _the Mudblood_. And she knew Marcus' continuous attacks had one goal, to get into her knickers. No wonder, she could hardly blame him, Draco discussed their sex life in mixed company and boasted of her sexuality; even when he knew it bothered her. It was some twisted game, to show them she was his alone, and she was one hot witch.

"Ata girl, you are my witch, only for my pleasure. Flint, she isn't a treat. Moreover, if you want to keep your bollocks make sure your hands stay off my witch."

Draco smirked nastily and pulled her towards him and gave her a suffocating snog as he squeezed her rump a little too hard.

Hermione pressed her hand right over his groin. Albeit she was only trying to get up, the impact of putting her weight on him extracted a pained groan from Draco.

Hermione didn't smile as she walked towards Lucius, he did. He was taking her away from the undisciplined pups' den, and having seen what she had done, he smiled after he turned away from his son. He had the inkling it hadn't been an accident.

"You need a coat, it is cold outside." His voice was tender and caring.

"I will be fine," she said without conviction.

Getting a coat was not a good idea; she didn't want to go upstairs and inside Draco's room.

He was presently looking at Flint with bête noire, and she knew the drill by heart. First, he would have to do the alpha-dog thing by running after her; once they reached the room he would shag her roughly against the wall and would bite her neck several times; he would even draw blood, to mark her. And later in bed, some more of the same, maybe even a session of not so playful spankings, too hard to be pleasurable. Tomorrow, she would be sore, bruised and unhappy.

Yes, that was his current modus-operandi, whenever anyone dared to approach her. It never failed after his bragging around his mates, portraying her as a talented and insatiable sexual gymnast.

Unfairly, she took the brunt of the aftermath of the wizards' advancements spurred by his actions. Every time, she was the chosen outlet of his angry sexual energy— it was as if he intentionally taunted a pack of wild dogs with live prey, and when they stepped forward, he would punish the prey.

Once, during a rough session, he had cracked one of her ribs, and for a couple days she could feel a hot and painful area in her back, but couldn't figure out what it was.

She had gone to Justin, her colleague, for treatment, and he had reprimanded her after seeing what turned out to be the infected bites.

"Hermione, why do you allow it? This isn't a demonstration of love; this is dominant obsessive behavior, this isn't for you. Why do you do it? I just don't get it. It isn't as if he is the only choice, why do you stay when so many wizards would be proud to call you their witch? "

Now, she treated herself, but she hadn't forgotten Justin's question, why?

She wished to confide in someone, a good friend. No, they would all judge her and behave just as Justin had. She was a graduate psychologist, working at the Center she helped make reality, and she couldn't solve her own problems; she was just like Harry and Ron, damaged.

Lately, she couldn't forget Narcissa's words, "Darling, he is too much a Black wizard. They all are witches' hounds, and a few of them have been known to use the switch once too often. Believe me, I saw my poor mother, and I heard from others. Be careful my dear girl, I saw what it did to my mother and to my aunts, and I won't be here to guide him. I don't want you to get hurt."

Hermione looked at Lucius, he was truly a beautiful wizard and his manners were perfect just as Narcissa had told her.

Draco was also handsome, yet he lacked something, Luna Scamander, and Pansy Weasley had hit the nail on the head, he lacked character. He was in a rut where everything was Draco-centric. She could see glimpses of his former Hogwards persona, one she didn't like then and even less now.

"Miss Granger," it was Lucius, he was dressed in dark woolen trousers, a heavy pullover, and a fur lined leather vest with a hood. Just unattainable, she thought, wizards like him didn't like her. He had changed considerably after the war, and even more after Narcissa's death, he was less acerbic and his ambitions less apparent.

"I am sorry; I was wool gathering, it has been a long day." She tried to excuse her spacing out.

"Don't worry, I just came back," he carried one of his jackets which had the sleeves folded twice.

"I cannot make it fit, it would be ruined." He explained, "Dragon leather and this type of fur don't respond well to magic, the jackets are made the old fashioned way, mostly by hand."

"Here, my dear, are you ok?" She seemed distant, no wonder, Draco had mistreated her in front of those fools; if Cissa had been alive she would have disowned him. He would talk to him about it, what Lucius had just witnessed was in poor form. "Try it; you can wear this one, the sleeves are ready."

The short jacket hit under her knees. He smiled at the way she looked, a girlfriend wearing her beau's jacket; "Perfect," he declared. The two wolfhounds waited by the door. He offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

The jacket held his scent, his cologne, his Lucius aroma, the mixed fragrances surrounded her. She had to control a shiver running along her body.

Narcissa's confidences were now on her mind all the time; nearly a year had passed from the time she became really aware of him. Unsuccessfully, she had tried to ignore her growing attraction. Thus, it was unbearable when he looked at her with pity, like he felt sorry for her. The nerve, she wanted to ask him why?

They walked in perfect silence for twenty minutes or so. He walked on her right almost stuck to her, the path was narrow and maybe that was why. However, his proximity was playing games with her sanity.

Unknown to her, he was having his own problems dealing with her hand which held his arm, and he held close his chest. His thoughts were carrying him into self-forbidden lands. When her hip touched his, currents of desire ran through him, hardening his body and making his mind full of her.

"Mr. Malfoy, I would like to ask you something."

"Yes," one of his usually monosyllabic responses to her.

"Why do you feel sorry for me? Please don't deny it, because I can see it in your eyes." The coward she was avoided any eye contact. Throw a stone and hide quickly by looking the other way.

The question surprised him, pity? He decided to grab the bull by the horns, even if he was tongue tied around her. A fact noticed by many to include Draco, who had eyed him suspiciously more than once. He remembered a recent conversation with his son.

_"Father what is up with you and my witch? I am not sure I like your eyes following her all day long, whereas you cannot make a complete sentence when you talk to her. You really need to go back to Mrs. Wackspoon; she is a traditional matchmaker, a reputable and successful marriage broker. Must I remind you of my intention to marry her?" Draco protected what he owned since infancy, no surprise there._

He stopped walking and stood in front of her, "You have obviously misinterpreted my looks, and it is not sorrow you see, at least not for you. Do you want to know what is what you see?" His voice was lower, smoother, and rather intimate.

He held her arm pulling her towards him, and her heart began a wild ride.

"Do you remember when Narcissa was dying at St Mungo, the talk a couple months before she left us? "

There were solar-powered lamps along the path. A present from Hermione, which everyone liked so much that Malfoy industries now produced them, with a bonus, they incorporated a levitating spell. Their glow afforded him good lighting to see her face and a lovely blush spreading along her cheeks.

His voice had the feel of the jacket's fur lining, of hot, thick syrup being spread. She could actually smell him and her knees were getting weak. He had lit a flame of desire which burnt hot.

"I was outside when she told you about our first kiss. It was all true, and what she said afterwards it was also true. I am good at making money, choosing the wrong leaders to follow, and letting my blood pride run away with me."

He forced-out a self-deprecatory laughter and lowered his head trying to see her eyes; he just needed a little luck or a ghostly hand. _Narcissa, love, if you are here this is a good time to help me._


	3. A confrontation

Disclaimer. JKR =Pottermore and all HP

Thanks my dear Savva.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Lucius and Hermione**

**Confrontation**

Lucius and Hermione came in the house laughing softly and went back to the receiving room. They expected to find everyone gone since they had been out for nearly an hour. They had walked slowly, holding on to each other's waist. Lucius hand had more than once strayed up to her breast, his fingers had barely touched the underside; playing with fire, as he had admonished himself but unable to stop, and once in a while it lowered to her bum, just as the edge, while dying to go even lower.

He couldn't deny it; he was heads over heels for Hermione. He wanted her for his wife, and for now he wanted to become one with her. Several of the witches he had seen had proposed sex, and he tried more than once. The result was always the same, zero desire, just not there, so he didn't attemptr to get something started. Why go through the humiliation that a lack of performance would bring.

"Do you think anyone is up?" Hermione whispered.

"Not at this time and surely not here. Well, I don't think so or at least I hope not."

They thought they were alone, until Lucius looked at the large window facing the walking path they had taken out the house. Draco sat in a rocking chair eating a large bowl of ice cream, a glass of milk, and a large tumbler of Firewhisky. His eyes lifted upon hearing their approach.

"Come here princess to sit on my lap, I am dying for your warmth, and goodnight father. You see, I want to be with my fiancée, you know young love, privacy and such." His voice had a nasty after tone.

He smirked nastily and a certain dark aggression could be detected if you looked at his eyes close enough.

Marcus and his cronies had teased him about Lucius being stuck on Hermione, and to be careful because his father was the number one bachelor in the final worldwide poll. Draco came number five, next to Harry Potter, and an American Wizard, and a Japanese Wizard.

"Draco, it has been a long day, and I am going back to my flat. I have to go in front of the Wizengamot tomorrow afternoon, a deposition for one of the patients from The Centre, and your friends are too loud for rested sleep."

She shivered, and Lucius noticed that she was visibly disturbed. What was it, fear? Lucius eyes narrowed. Had Draco been more than verbally rough with her? He hoped not, because if that was the case he wasn't sure what he would do to make sure it wouldn't happen again.

"Come here princess, rock with me. I miss your warm body close to mine. They won't be a problem since they are in bed," he tried to stand up to bring her unto his lap, and he tripped. He was quite pissed; too much drinking as it was his habit after a game.

Lucius still stood by the door; he was seething, and as it usually happened when he was angry, his hair was flowing charged with angry magic. "Son, I will help you to bed and let Miss Granger go home, she has to work tomorrow." He moved his jaw around trying to relax.

"Father, she is my fiancée, not yours, mine." Draco's words were slurred and once again the aggressive tone was noticeable. Lucius didn't like it at all.

"Draco, allow me to correct you, I don't remember being asked to be your wife," Hermione sounded unhappy.

"Princess, I was waiting for the right time," he appeared disconcerted, as if he had forgotten he had yet to ask.

"And when was that going to be? Good night Mr. Malfoy." She looked at Lucius as she walked to the sofa where she had left her handbag and decisively started to walk towards the Floo.

She didn't make halfway before Draco caught up with her and roughly pulled her back unto a nearby sofa and held her forcibly over his lap. He was drunk, but his seeker training was at work.

"Son, let her go, you are hurting her." Lucius felt ready to burst at the manner Draco was handling the witch, with too much force. Merlin, she had whimpered, and her face reflected both pain and fear. Had Draco been someone else, he would have hexed him already. What was wrong with his son? Draco was over half a foot taller than her and obviously applying too much force.

Brutus, who didn't tolerate aggressive moves or anyone being attacked, growled angrily, and with his massive body pushed Draco away from the smaller witch. Brutus and Negus loved the witch; how could they not, she was forever brushing them, petting them, and giving them treats.

Draco who had drunk too much, too fast, and wasn't thinking at all, angrily pulled out his wand. Before he realized what he was doing, he zapped the large dog with a mean stinging hex, which injured the dog's skin and probably his internal organs.

Brutus howled and whimpered in severe pain and fell on his side panting and whining softly.

Surprisingly, Draco had also managed to grab Hermione before she could get away.

Before you could blink an eye, Lucius was besides them. His eyes were nearly black, his jaw clenched, he was the Dark wizard so many still feared with his hair flying around him. Even though, he tried to control his murderous instincts his voice was quite menacing, "Draco, we don't hurt our animals, or the elves, and even less our witches. That is enough; you better give me your wand, now." Draco already sorry, passed his wand to his father.

Lucius was angry, and Draco wasn't used to be at the receiving end of his father's anger. Contrary to public belief, Lucius might not be demonstrative, but it was rare when he had raised his voice to Draco.

"Axel," Lucius called," the elf appeared," please take care of Brutus; he was injured with a stinging hex. Maybe call Dexel who is good with the dogs. If needed call Miss Muctis, the animal healer. " Lucius eyes were dark and stormy.

Axel touched the dog to make him sleep and prepared to leave. His elven face showed sorrow at what had been done to Brutus. He had seen their boy, Draco, changing into a dark creature they didn't know.

"Axel, before you leave; would you please tell Mipzy to make sure the yellow suite is ready for Miss Granger? And call Healer Muctis, inform him Draco is ill. If he comes tomorrow morning or before, it will do."

"Why did you call Muctis, and I am not sick." Draco's voice was really slurred, and he was yet to let Hermione go.

"How do I know that? You are acting rather badly; frankly, illness is all I can think. One more thing, I won't tolerate your outrageous behavior, using a wand on a loyal dog, he is just two years old, and he was just protecting your witch. Heed to my next words, henceforth, I will neither allow nor will I tolerate for you to treat Miss Granger with such disrespect and much less by means of physical force. And now, let her go, or I will make you."

Angry, Dark magic hung about Lucius, and Draco was afraid of his father for the first time. He could hear strange sounds and feel malevolent forces all around the room.

Draco let her go but not without reluctance, and she quickly moved away from him. She walked straight to stand by Lucius and was visibly shaking. Negus came by her side and licked her hand. The older dog was trembling, scared and disturbed by the events. Lucius wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively while she quietly sobbed. Her body was cold and tremors ran through it.

"You cannot make me see Muctis or anyone else for that matter." Draco was still being defiant.

Lucius felt his patience waning," You either let Muctis treat you; or check yourself at the Centre; or take a trip to the Clinic down in France, the one where Miss Parkison went. Otherwise, you will be on your own. I cannot sit and watch your own self-destruction. It breaks my heart to see what you are becoming."

"Draco, we are waiting, come on love, you promised." A whiny witch's voice called.

It was the blond with Flint who stood by the door. She wore a very short silk-nightgown and an open kimono, clearly, she wore nothing under. On her feet she wore high heeled slippers; a prostitute was the word that came to Lucius mind. She looked at Hermione with a malicious smirk and contempt.

Lucius caught her look, and appraised her once; Draco had turned pale at Lucius' disapproving look. "Young lady, this is a family home, and we don't make it a habit to run semi- nude or in undergarments outside of the privacy of one's bedroom. This also not a prostitutes' establishment, and I find your state of undress and your attire extremely offensive. Miss Granger, please come with me, I will accompany you to your rooms, or to Draco's. We will let Draco take care of his guests, or whatever they might be, probably paid companion."

Hermione was past upset; Draco had gotten into the habit of being possessive and frankly rude. Albeit his former shenanigans, he had never gone this far, and she had never, ever, had seen him being unkind to any animal.

Needless to say, his flaunting a half-naked witch had made her heart bleed, it was very humiliating. And to top all, her body ached from the rough handling; her arm was surely bruised; and he had dug his fingers into her waist and torso. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, maybe she was having a heart attack.

Draco had seen her hurt look and had a sinking feeling, he cursed the world, and in one jump he took hold of Hermione's hand, making Lucius tense.

"Draco, let me go, I must go to bed. By the way, if you go to Marcus' room I won't even be your friend, enough is enough." It made her upset to be crying rivers in front of Lucius, but the tears wouldn't stop coming, not the quiet sobs before, just coming apart crying, and she hated her weakness.

They both heard an angry growl followed by a loud sound, a book hitting something. Draco let go of her hand, "Ouch!" and once again, "Ouch, stop it."

Draco was covering his head with his hands, and his eyes darted around the room, "Who smacked me? Father, I think we have a poltergeist, someone smacked me really hard with a book. Father, come back."

Lucius was exiting the room with Hermione holding his arm and didn't look back, not once.

The witch who was with Marcus came towards him as soon as Lucius and Hermione had left. She had hidden behind a door.

"Marcus wanted to know why you haven't come up." She licked her lips, "Unless you are afraid of your father, baby-wizard."

For once Draco had better sense, "Go to bed, whatever your name is, Delia, Dalai, whatever. And tell Marcus to take you back to his flat as soon as you wake up, get. My father is right, you are rubbish, and this is my ancestral home, get. Hey, and watch it with my fiancée. I would if I were you, because my father is unto you; if you ignore my advice, I can only say that you are one foolish bitch." He no longer sound too pissed.

Draco kept looking around, he really didn't like ghosts; correction, he was terrified of them.

The blonde witch gave him a look of disgust, "I will tell Marcus that we should go home tonight; how quickly we forget how you 'passed' me to Marcus, as a 'cover', and you promised we would be together today; trading me for that swot. She is short and has that ugly hair, and besides, she is a Mudblood." She glared at him.

"You say one more thing, and you will regret it. One more word about Miss Granger, and...You must have heard what happened to Dianne, haven't you? She talked too much, and you have surpassed that already. And if you ever call her the M word, you are as good as six feet under, I don't make idle threats."

Draco's voice was dark and full of nasty promises.

She had heard about Dianne, a witch just like her, she was her cousin; once she Draco's side-dish until she demanded too much. She had lost her job at Malfoy's where she worked as an assistant to one of Draco's friend. She found to be unemployable and had to leave London.

Of course, her own situation was better, she had business with Marcus, but it paid to be alert.

"Yes, I have heard about her, sorry, it is your life. Don't worry about me; I know how to keep my mouth shut." She smiled submissively but was boiling inside. She would be quiet for now; he was the one who needed to worry about his life.

Draco stood up; Negus was asleep by the fire place and stood when he did. The dogs usually stayed around until the last human went to bed.

Negus stayed a few steps behind him, not the usual playful pooch; Negus had seen what the young human had done to his younger brother.

"I have been a brat, right boy? I am going to my witch's bed, my father is wrong, she is mine. And I am allowed to blow some steam, I'm not married yet, right boy? Where did she go in the pink or yellow suite? Pink, she is sleeping in the pink room." He swerved going up the steps.

He stumbled into the pink suite, and the door locked from the outside. All the guest suites would lock from the outside unless deactivated. It was an old charm, a magically warded room to lock the guests during the night. It represented safety for the host. During olden times guests had been known to leave the rooms and hex or kill their hosts. It was smart.

The room was clearly unoccupied, he turned around and found himself locked, he called the house elves for assistance, and he remembered the rooms were hermetically sealed until sunrise unless they had been readied for guests, and his father had his wand, nothing could be done.

**Hermione and Lucius- A light repast**

"I am sorry Miss Granger; my son didn't learn good manners." His voice was tender and loving.

Hermione, as accustomed, made excuses for him. "Hermione, the name is Hermione. Draco is stressed, the championship and as you know he is tied for first seeker place with Viktor, a great honor."

"Ah, Mr. Krum, he was your beau, right?" His throat felt tight, he couldn't wrap his arms around this jealousy, it actually hurt, he had never before had experienced it so intensely.

"Was as in past tense, his parents forbade him to see me because of my blood status. By the time that he decided to change his mind, I was with Draco. I was lucky; I heard he is a witch chaser, a real bad one. His wife left him just after two years. That speaks for me, doesn't it? Ron and Viktor, but maybe it is the reason why they went out with me, they like them all."

A self-pity tear ran down her cheek. She hated her weakness; it seemed as if she had cried all night. He refrained from consoling her afraid of his own feelings. He was afraid if he touched her just once he wouldn't be able to stop.

He noticed how she hadn't said anything about Draco' affairs, and she had to know. He had seen the string of cheap witches his son had brought over the years, and when tired, he would pass them to one of the team players. Or was she blind?

They still stood in front of the open door to the Yellow Suite.

"Some of us haven't learned the lessons of the last war, we humans are not the cleverest of creatures. May I come in? Maybe, we can have tea and a light repast. I am a bit hungry after the walk, it woke up my appetite." Lucius asked as his body leaned unto hers triggering a rush of heat that ran along her body.

"Draco might come, and he might interpret- never mind, sure it will be nice, I am a little hungry myself." She came inside the room and moved to the side to let him in.

Lucius heart did a summersault, and his body hardened before the door closed.

A few doors to the left, tired of banging the door, Draco had moved to the bed. He wanted to lie down for a little while, just to make his head to stop spinning. He took off his boots, pulled the deck over his body and was out in seconds.

* * *

A/N: Oh Draco, I think you might have lost her. I am sorry to stay there are many who behave like Draco did here. Not hitting hard, yet hurting; always pushing to the limit. One would wonder why Hermione puts up with it, who knows. Could be a combination of many things, and I know how hard is for the one suffering the abuse to have the power to walk away.

We are about midpoint of this tale, one of the wizards who had it all and didn't know it. And one who had lost his beloved and was granted another chance because he could see the true worth of the witch they both loved.


	4. Eating of sorts

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.**

**I want to thank those who read the last chapters and triple thank the reviewers.**

**Hmm, the more I write the less reviews, hmm, such is life. Oh well.**

**Warning: Nothing explicit yet the smell of lemons permeate the room.**

**Xxox**

* * *

**Eating of sorts**

They still stood in front of the open door.

"Some of us haven't learned the lessons of the last war, we humans are not the cleverest of creatures. May I come in? Maybe, we can have tea and a light repast. I am a bit hungry after the walk, it woke up my appetite." Lucius asked as his body leaned unto hers triggering a rush of heat that ran along her body.

"Draco might come, and he might interpret- never mind, sure it will be nice, I am hungry myself." She came in the yellow suite and moved to the side to let him in.

Lucius heart did a summersault, and his body hardened before the door closed.

A few doors to the left, tired of banging the door, Draco had moved to the bed. He wanted to lie down for a little while, just to stop his head spinning. He took off his boots, pulled the deck over his body, and was out in seconds.

Axel had come up with a tray with the finger foods Miss Hermione liked, a little of all, meat, fresh vegetables, cheeses, dry breads, fruit, small tarts, a pot of tea, and half-bottle of champagne.

Brutus was already feeling better after Dexel gave him a potion, although he was still limping and nursing a couple cracked ribs. The pooch had accompanied Axel and at the door, Brutus left him to look for his brother, they both had been sired by the same father. After the incident, he would be shy of people, some things you couldn't fix with a healer.

Axel left the food, reported Brutus improvement and passed the message from Muctis.

They sat by the fire, Lucius was fascinated to watch her eat. For someone so small, she had a big appetite. Cissa hardly touched her food, too worried about her weight.

"You really enjoy your food. I cannot say that I have seen many witches that do," Lucius observed.

Her skin turned red, "Err, I am hungry, besides I haven't eaten much since this morning. During the games I am always too nervous to eat, you might have noticed."

Her eyes were casted down, "You are right, I should watch my weight more carefully."

"Why?" Lucius was oblivious, if he had looked a little to the left he would have seen Cissa telling him to zip it.

"I see, do you need to gain weight? Well, yes, maybe a few pounds," he answered himself.

Hermione laughed, "Not gain, more like lose, I don't do as much as before—."

Now, Lucius laughed, "If you lose more you will be too skinny, you look fine, everywhere, more than fine I must say." His voice, once again, had that velvety feel about it, intimate and low.

He was staring at her with frank admiration, his eyes lazily going over her body, his mind getting lost where it shouldn't.

She was looking at him strangely, and upon realizing his faux-pas, it was his turn to blush. Hermione remembered Narcissa telling her Lucius might be a politician, a powerful orator, and good in debates, but with witches he was clueless.

"I tell you what, let's just eat and drop the subject. I love this cheese, I cannot recognize its flavor, is it some type of goat cheese?" She showed him a small pastry puff stuffed with cheese, watercress, pine nuts, wild cranberries, and topped with caraway seeds.

"Let me taste," he opened his mouth, and Hermione not thinking it an intimate gesture, put the piece of pastry in his mouth, unavoidably her fingers touched his lips and the tip of his tongue. His hand was upon hers in a flash, and he closed his eyes while he pressed her fingers against his lips.

Hermione's eyes appraised him, she wasn't pulling her hand away; and even moved a little closer. They were already quite close in the two-seat sofa, just inches away from each other.

Although desire heated her blood, she had never been unfaithful to Draco. And she knew Lucius and she wouldn't stop at a kiss, not this time.

As for Draco, she was sure he had been with other witches more than once, and she had always excused him and always had looked the other-way. She always found an excuse for him, namely; they were just starting to date; he was depressed over his mother; he was stressed because of the game and, and, and she had really never caught him in the act.

His tongue came out, and licked one finger, "Delicious," proceeding to lick each finger.

"You still haven't told me what kind of cheese, it would seem you want to keep me in suspense," her voice was low.

"Ah, goat cheese Dexel and his brothers bring. They raise them for wool, milk and cheese."

He opened his eyes, "Come here closer to me." He called her with his fingers, his eyes heavy with lust.

"Draco," she started.

"What about Draco, I only asked you to come here by me, or you want more of me?"

He moved towards her and took the plate she had fixed to put it upon the coffee table, and in a fluid move was by her side, facing her.

Moving the hair away from her face, he leaned over and pulled her towards him, a small sound escaped her lips.

He put his hand under her chin, "Hermione," he whispered, "You are so special and as I had said earlier, Narcissa was right, she knew what was best for me. I wished I had listened before, but I hope there is still time. As I said before, I am dying to kiss you, to taste you. May I?"

**A ghostly voyeur Interlude**

"Say yes, yes, DO IT!" Narcissa was coaching her even if she couldn't hear; and her eyes were glued on them. Rodolphus couldn't believe his eyes; the naughty witch was enthralled, sitting on the mantel and chewing an imaginary hangnail.

"Cissy, let's leave, we shouldn't be here." Rodolphus tried his best to pull her out the room.

"I want to see the kiss, this is better than a romantic novel, it is rather hot." She whined.

"Do you realize that you are being a voyeur of your own living husband," Rodolphus didn't think it was possible to be jealous in his other life, but he was, his non-existing digestive track was tied in knots. His jaw was clenched, and a wild desire to be a bit rough was bubbling up.

"It is as good as it gets for me. Nearly three years of abstinence, no kisses, no action, nothing. I just as well watch." Narcissa sounded like a very spoiled brat. She even did a little thing with her foot that made Rodolphus boil, in anger.

Rodolphus grabbed her as she kicked; draped her over his shoulder as if she was a small child; and took her out the room. During the rape there wasn't any kissing, of course not, and he wanted her lips.

And he would never tell her how he nearly cried from the joy he felt that horrible day, as soon as her soft walls, warm, and rather moist were around his cock. She could never know that he passed out, not from the lust potion, but from the pleasure felt when her muscles had contracted around him as his seed spurted. He had her several times much to the monster's delight, regretfully he had made her bleed.

He wanted to kiss her, to recreate the feeling. Why watch when you could be doing do the same?

He went straight to his place, room, cloud, not sure how to call it, and as soon as they were in, he embraced her and his lips claimed hers as he had been wanting for decades. His lips pressed harder, bollocks, he could feel her tongue, warm and moist, and her breasts, her hardened nipples against his chest, and he felt a tingling right at his groin. She quit struggling and her arms went around his neck. Not as intense but it was great, so great.

He wished for their clothes off, and he was surprised of how real it felt.

**Meanwhile**

"May I kiss you?" He asked for the third time as he caressed her face learning every nuance.

A small," Ahmm," finally left her lips. Lucius lips were hovering above hers, he wanted to be gentle. He would kiss her, just a romantic semi-chaste kiss, and it would be enough. Then he would just hold her. What you want and what you get is totally different, and once in a while even better.

Her lips were soft yielding to his, and just opened so. She had eaten a white chocolate covered strawberry, and he could taste the fruit, the chocolate, and her Hermione flavoring.

Her luminous eyes couldn't remain open, and his closed as well lost in the feeling. His tongue entered her open mouth and met with her tongue. He heard a squeaky sound and wondered who could have made it, and then some additional pleading and begging, they came from him.

Her hands caressed his face, his neck, his hair, and his did the same. He pulled her closer as he fell backwards in the cushioned arm rest, pulling her with him.

The lips would follow the other's lead, lips, teeth, tongue, and frenzy of movement; his hips had a mind of their own, and their movement was far from chaste. He wanted to show her his desire for her, that all he could think was of his need to sink his flesh into hers. His nose was full of her smell, gods; he wanted to eat the honey from her nether lips.

Liquid lust ran thru his veins, the snake of desire slithered along his spine, down to his groin, grabbing his bollocks and cock; the desire he felt, tortured him; and the snake sensing his torment, bit him hard and made him ache at the need for relieve. The snake fed on all the sensorial input; Lucius could smell their arousals mingled with their perfume and cologne, feeding the snake. The strong snake was wining and tearing down his resolutions.

One of his hands slid to her shoulder, her breasts pressed against his chest. He hadn't touched a witch's naked skin since a couple months before Cissa died. Maybe it was too forward, he wasn't sure what was right or wrong.

He moved his fingers to the edge of the scoop collar and the tips of his fingers touched the tops of her firm breasts. Her skin was so warm, so soft, wait, what was she doing?

Hermione's body was on fire, she had never been kissed with such fervor, so expertly, the right pressure, not too wet, not too dry, with such passion and hunger.

She wanted more, she wanted Lucius Malfoy. Her body listened to her brain; it relaxed for him; arching it to be available for his touches; the walls of her warm and slick vagina clenching; and the ache made her bold, made her wish to take the initiative.

When he pulled her down, she had fallen between Lucius and the wide cushions. She wanted more friction so she moved on top of him and straddled her legs along his sides. She pressed down straight onto his erection, her hitched breath further arousing him. She could feel his cock rubbing against her clitoris. He was very hard and not holding back.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, his voice barely audible; the same second he wanted to call himself an idiot.

Hermione remembered what Narcissa had told her, how he would act like a fool around his witch, and she smiled knowingly.

"I am showing you much I want you," she whispered, licked his face and bit his neck kind of hard.

"Yes, oh please, yes, do whatever you wish," Lucius whispered.

She had made him groan; those were her thoughts as she moved her hips in a sensual rhythm.

"Can you feel how much I do you, can you dear naughty witch?" He pressed his erection against her thrusting his hips in a rapid succession. Her fingers caressed his lips; he took one into his mouth and licked it all around.

A strangled sound left her lips, Lucius pulled up and his mouth closed over her clothed breast.

A shudder ran along his body. He pressed his face against her chest and started talking.

"Did you know something? I had barely noticed you until the day Narcissa made me really notice you at the hospital. And since that day, you turned into an obsession. For the past year, I cannot even sleep thinking of you. Night after night I dream you are my wife and the things we do, they can only be experienced. The worse part is when I wake up in the morning, my arms seek your warm body, and they are always empty."

His fingers traced the curve of her breasts. His hips were moving slower but hadn't stopped, yet.

Hermione's body arched at his touch, gods she wanted him.

"My hands yearn to know your body, to learn your skin, to write the map of your secret places. My lips want to taste you, all the Hermione flavors, and I will never, ever have my fill." He tasted her neck.

His eyes bored into hers, he wanted to learn her soul, to guess her reactions, "I sit to observe you and never get tired of looking at you; how you smile; how you check upon others; your concentration while you read. I always imagine being the book; my body is the cover of the book you so lovingly caress with your hands, wanting to discover the secrets you will find." He took her hand and pressed against his chest, over his hardened nipples and lowered her hand running it down his torso.

Her breathing was hitched, and her eyes couldn't stay open. "Hermione Granger, would you touch me, would you touch me, and read my book. I am ready to be discovered by you." His body was visibly trembling; he wanted her to acknowledge him.

Nobody had ever talked to Hermione that way; he had run havoc with her emotions; his words had muddled her brain, suffusing with a red tint. She was already picturing him in bed with her.

"I must confess that I didn't want to love you, I wanted not to care, and there was the issue of prejudice, I won't deny it. I even went along with Draco's suggestion and saw several witches. Until I found one of your muggle magazines, Constan, no Cosmo— something, I don't remember." He saw her smirk and just shrugged his shoulders.

"It had a suggestion, for witches, for females I guess. It advised to make lists of what did you like and what you didn't about a certain someone you wished to stop liking, and write the same about every other male, in my case every female, I know it was shallow, but I thought, why not."

He took her hand kissed her, unbuttoned his shirt, and put her hand right over his heart. It was beating very fast. His skin was warm, his flesh solid, "Those where the looks you saw, I am hungry for you. The lists only helped me to really see you. I have been comparing you to everyone, I am sure that wasn't the intent." They both laughed nervously.

He lowered the hand to his nipple." Press it, pinch it, bite it if you want," he closed his eyes, "harder, yes, don't hold back, dear, yes." His breath expelled, and he groaned. "Pleasure from pain, it is my state of mind. There is a pleasure in wanting and waiting but it hurts."

He opened his eyes as he moved her hand down his torso and stopped at his trousers waistband.

"That was only an infinitesimal fraction of what I feel for you. I'm not longer sure how does it feel not to be aroused. "

He brought her hand to his mouth, leaving her a little disappointed. He looked at her sideways, his eyes analytical and devoid of mischief.

"No, I thought about it, what is the sense, you will touch me whenever you decide it is time, in a minute, a day, in a year; it is coming I no longer worry about the when."

"Now, now," was her response, she brought his hand to her lips, kissed it once and just held it between her hands. His hand was trembling, and it was now cold.

"Hermione, I must tell you the truth, I still don't like Muggles, or what they represent to our way of life. So many of my kin were persecuted and killed, and it could happen again at anytime. Tom hated them so much because the way his father dealt with his mother. Tom's father is everywhere, your people would like to destroy mine, and you are so many. However, I am no longer full of irrational hatred, nor will I seek for them either."

She seemed sadden by his words.

"To me you aren't a Muggle, you are Hermione, a witch, the witch I want for myself. The only thing that stops me is you. You have choices, if you tell me you love Draco, I will leave this room, and won't ask you again. Albeit I will stay away, I will be waiting for whenever you are ready." Hermione was aghast at what she perceived as his reaction. His eyes didn't miss any of her reactions.

"As much as I want to kiss you again, I will wait for your answer. If I have you now, I won't ever let you go. Earlier, I was so angry with Draco that I wanted to hurt him, and I would never let him hurt something that is mine. I might even kill my own son."

He pulled his hand and moved to a single chair, served a glass of the champagne and waited. His face was no longer flushed, instead all color was gone, his body was tense, but he had never looked more beautiful to Hermione. His shirt was open, and his heart had opened to her. He looked more attainable, more reachable, a real possibility.

"I thought that I just had given you the answer you seek. About Draco, I thought I was in love with him until a few months ago. I am not fickle, there are many reasons behind my change of heart, and one was the loss of trust."

She stood up, pulled a pillow, and sat by his feet. Wrapping her arms around his calves, she rested her chin on his knee and rested her chin on his knee.

"One of my colleagues at the Centre called me to his office and told me to use special protection if and when I was 'intimate' with Draco. I was offended and wanted to know why. He was embarrassed and told me that he could get fired just for the initial advice. I understood that he knew something I didn't; hence, I followed his advice and started paying attention."

She stopped to take a deep breath. Conversing with Lucius was opening her eyes at how careless Draco had treated her. He would have rather made her sick, than opt for protection, and probably would had rendered her sterile if she had been asymptomatic, he hadn't been fair.

"Excuse me; you are the first person I have shared this with. I am lucky that my friend talked to me; it wasn't one of the worst diseases, but it could have been something else. A 'concerned' anonymous owl told me what he had, and at least he now uses all kinds of protection but not with me. I know because I have found it in his pockets." Hermione stood to get a handkerchief.

Lucius face was red with anger; Muctis had called him after Draco had gone to him wanting a second diagnosis. Lucius had spoken to Draco hoping he was a responsible adult who cared for his witch. He remembered advising him to be fair to Hermione and to stay away from her while he wasn't healed; apparently he hadn't.

"Lucius, there is more, the witch with Marcus is really with Draco. Marcus told me all about just yesterday, not because he is my friend, he just wants me. He thinks I am good for the taking. He is somewhat convinced that I am rubbish because I am a Mudblood, he has called me so whenever he thinks he is out hearing range."

She was factual and speaking with a calm voice, yet her shoulders slumped. She seemed defeated and tired.

"I cannot talk about this with Ginny; she will run to Molly, to Harry, to everyone. I cannot talk to either Pansy or Luna; both have told me time after time to get away from him. I don't need the 'I told you so.' Anyway, Marcus told me about the last three witches, all worked for Malfoy Industries, please check. Marcus is his main cover, of that I am sure. I just don't understand what happened. How did I fail him, what I did wrong?"

She moved towards him. "I will tell him tomorrow, for now I will just give you a kiss." She straddled him for a second, gave him a kiss and told him, "Go now, go to bed, or I might not let you."

Lucius left with a heavy heart. As he passed the pink room, he saw Brutus and Negus crying by the door, he opened and looked inside. Draco was sitting in an arm chair, his arms crossed.

"Were you with my fiancée?" he asked in a rather nasty tone.

"Draco, she told you herself, you haven't asked and until such time she is free. I do have a question for you; if you love her why are you bedding other witches? You were sick already, and Muctis advised you that some of the Muggle illnesses can kill you, and many can make you sterile. You could also make her sterile, and that wouldn't be fair."

"Since when are you interested in her fertility? She is neither your concern nor your ward." Draco gave him a dirty and aggressive look.

"Son, for your information, I watch over her. Your mother asked me to look over her, she doesn't have family. When you ask her to marry you, and she is agreeable, I will stand back. Until then, if she wants to accept my companion so be it. Meanwhile, regardless of her decision, I won't allow the crass behavior you displayed earlier. She isn't your whore, she is your beloved. And if she isn't, then step aside. So you know, henceforth, I am contesting you for her hand."

Lucius stood and walked out the leaving the door open. Draco walked straight to his room; the weight of his actions was crashing down on him. He hoped and opened the door to his bedroom, and he didn't find Hermione there, just as he had feared.

* * *

A/N: Some of you might think Hermione is acting out of character, I think not. I have seen this time after time, strong women, and young and not so young, why it happens, your guess is as good as mine. Draco is blind.


	5. Scared Love Redemption

**Disclaimer; All Harry Potter characters, locations, and other recognizable places and people, are the wonderful creations and brain children of a master quill: Ms. J.K.R.**

**I want to thank those who read the last chapters and triple thank the reviewers**

To all the romantic stories lovers, and especially to the ones who love Lucius. This chapter is dedicated to Onecelestialbeing, a kindred soul, and always to my dear Savva.

My questions to every one, where are the Lucius, or the other wizards I write about? Hmm.

For those who dislike this characterization of Draco; there are many Dracos out there, not necessarily bad, but selfish and not caring how they hurt those they love.

And for those who are either underage or who dislike citrus flavored fiction, this is not for you. Thanks.

* * *

**Love and Redemption **

**Consequences**

Draco rested on top of his bed, the weight of all his deeds crashing upon him. Someone was at the door, "Yes?" hoping it was Hermione, but instead, "It is I, Delia."

"Leave, go to bed Delia, I told you to get." Her voice infuriated him; it was her fault for flaunting their arrangement in front of Hermione. He might have lost his witch because of that rubbish.

The door opened, he hadn't locked it, bugger.

"You cannot treat me like this. If you keep it up, I will show Miss Granger some pictures she might like to see."

"Get out this room, Axel!"

The witch left before anyone would have time to come. He was not longer alone but Draco didn't see Narcissa and Rodolphus sitting by the fire, where she sat on Lestrange's lap. Her mouth was close to his neck, her hands ran thru his long hair, and his arm held her close to his chest.

"Yes, you were my soul mate and were compatible with Lucius. I tried telling you while we were alive, but you wouldn't listen. I love you, and I am rather anxious to see our daughter, or son, and your three children. I have always wanted a big family. Being with you was better than I ever dreamed."

He kissed her cheek, and rubbed his cheek against hers, their affection and love for each other rather obvious. For an unknown reason, they appeared more solid no longer an apparition. Rodolphus was really feeling their touches, and now he was kissing her neck which made her squirm on his lap, and he chuckled, he wanted her again.

"No kissing, I need to concentrate. I do have a tinny question; did you kiss my sister like you do me? And did you with her the things you do with me?" She eyed him with keen interest; she had never felt jealousy with Lucius, whereby she was afraid that the strange feeling which made her heart achy was none other than pure jealousy. The thought of Rodolphus loving and touching Bella made her uneasy.

He laughed and looked at her with mischief, "I don't remember and the more we kiss the harder to remember; unless, hmm, do you want to be kinky and exchange them for Lucius' stories. Aha, I thought not. Not, if your eyes are any indication. The past is gone; now, now give me a small kiss."

She ignored him, the green eyed monster hadn't let go, "Dolphin, what is wrong with Draco? When I was alive I was unable to see the darkness surrounding him." Narcissa turned around to look at Draco.

"It was the same around Bellatrix. Some curse or taint all around her aura, which worsened with time. Maybe it is attached to the Black blood, or maybe during the war Bella's curses poisoned him. Have you consider one more alternative, he was too spoiled and has faced too much evil? "

"Yes, I have, it could be a combination; and I saw it towards my end. We were much at fault, I asked him to go and check with the new healers who treat sickness of the soul, and he refused. If he marries the young witch he will destroy her, and I love her. I cannot figure out why I am so attached to her." She appeared worried.

"Besides Lucius loves her, and we have one more problem; unless we can find him a real love before he passes he will be with me when he comes over, and I cannot bear losing you." Narcissa meditated.

"I read a Muggle book which I never forgot, it was written by a Halfblood, and his name was Dickens. Something about three ghosts. Lucius has it, it is short, let's read it together and perhaps it will give us some ideas."

They went to library and read the book, "It is a good idea, but it is too complicated. I will improvise, let's see." Ever resourceful Narcissa and her partner in ghosting concocted a simple, wicked, and possibly, good plan.

**Scared  
**  
Hermione had cried much over Draco. She felt betrayed and used, and—was that a cold soft hand caressing her hair?

"Narcissa, is that you?" Hermione's tremulous voice asked.

Narcissa screamed with fear, and Hermione screamed as well, mostly because Cissa's scream had managed to scare her.

"I didn't know you could see me," Narcissa explained, I am so sorry, it scared me."

"I screamed because you did," Hermione answered.

They both laughed, "I can feel your hand something I thought impossible. Here, let me touch you." Hermione asked and touched where Narcissa's hand supposed to be.

"Did you feel my hand? The feeling resembled dipping my hand in clotted cream, strange."

Narcissa was speechless, "Yes, warm, but the same feeling, more like thick, heavy air. And you can hear me? Lucius can't. You must be a Necromancer, maybe not a fully developed one. You might have come late into your gift or just didn't pay attention; if so, you should pursue it. It is a great gift."

"My grandfather was an archeologist; he told us how he would fine the location of ancient burials. Nobody believed him when he would tell us how the dead would call him and showed him the exact places. He was an eccentric and this made others not believe him, even after he found burials of kings and many others. I met him when I was quite young. He was adopted after his parents were killed when he was a baby. He died when I was eleven; he was found dead at one of the sites. "

Hermione's face lit up at her last statement, sometimes the truth is right in front of your eyes.

"Darling, your grandfather had to be magical, where did he grow up?"-

"In different countries, all over the world, his adoptive parents were missionaries, whose jobs were to go around the world, in order to teach others about the God they worshipped. I think it was in South Africa, he said his parents were young and had been murdered, and the older couple took over the orphaned toddler." Hermione tried to explain.

"I think that might be the reason he wasn't found on time to send him to any school, traveling, and with Muggles, they probably discouraged any magic. You should try to find out more about him. How old when his parents were killed?"

"I think around 1927, 1928, he was maybe two. It happened during the time Grindenwald was waging his war. I must find where he was adopted. You are a genius, it never occurred to me." Hermione was happy, maybe one day she would find more family, it was sad not having but a handful of relatives.

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?"

"What I was afraid of, I need to leave Lucius happy with a good wife, with you." Narcissa gave Hermione a poignant look. "You cannot imagine how horrible it is, not only I have to wear the same shoes, but also I pair I never liked. Was I buried with these shoes?" She stretched her foot to show Hermione.

"No, I made sure you had on the robes, the jewelry, overcoat, handbag and the shoes you wanted, and even put a few more pair inside your crypt."

"It must be one of my punishments for my bad deeds, oh well, it could be worse. Darling, why are you still with my son? You were crying because of him, and I have seen you crying more than once. Of course, I've only been back for a short while, not sure why did it take me such a long time to find my way here, I cannot explain it."

"How is it there? Have you many seen my parents, around here, around me?"

"No, my dearest girl, I haven't seen many people, or if I have I cannot remember."

She appeared distracted for a few seconds.

"I cannot leave until Lucius is married and happy; and I have seen you are the one for him, I was right, wasn't I?" Hermione had to nod her head in affirmation.

"Draco is not well, he is at the turn of a Dark roa—"Those were the last words Narcissa pronounced before she evaporated into thin air.

"Where are you, where did you go? " Hermione called.

**Facing your future**

Lucius was preparing to go to bed, started undressing and decided to say goodnight, at least those were his intentions. He tried to tell himself it was wrong, that Draco was right, and the witch was his son's.

And he argued that she wasn't, Draco treated her poorly, he didn't even treat himself right. How could he go and have sex with the very same witches others just had; witches they might all have just met, how did you know who was healthy or not?

Those were his thoughts when he arrived at her room. Who was she talking to? He couldn't hear a voice; she was saying something about Draco. He knocked, but nobody answered, and he worried something bad was going on. He pushed the door and saw her; she sat on the edge of her bed already dressed for bed.

She wore a very short night gown made out of a soft stretchy fabric which softly draped and clung to her body, probably something muggle; and peeking under, lacy and tiny shorts displaying her slender legs. His breathing stopped for a second, he swallowed to make his mouth less dry.

Hermione saw him standing by the door. He was down to his shirt and trousers and surprisingly barefoot; she noticed his eyes shining with the same desire she felt.

She stood up to meet him; he had frozen right after closing the door and leaned against it. In seconds she reached him and took his hand.

He followed her behind, a step or two, which afforded him a clear view of her bare shoulders and of her outline through the transparent and clinging cloth, her legs and arms well toned and slender, and the piece of resistance from his vantage point, her bum muscled and beautifully shaped, a peach came to mind.

The imagery made his mouth water, he wanted to sink his teeth in those delectable halves, and maybe one day he would be allowed to explore in between. The thought clenched his muscles.

His cock pulsated angrily; it wanted to be inside her. In a split second decision, he pulled her onto him and turned her around, his free hand held her waist. Hermione didn't need to be cued, she held to his neck and without a second's hesitation she jumped into his arms, at once his hands moved to her bum, and they burned when they touched her nearly naked flesh. Loud hitched breaths accompanied their graceful movements, their love dance.

A strangled sound escaped his lips. By the corner of his eye, he saw a couch, just perfect, so he sat her on the thick headrest. He could already feel the warmth between her thighs, and the lust snake bit him hard. Her warmth was right above his prick's engorged head. His lips closed on hers, and she sucked his lip.

"Hermione, are you-"she quieted his voice with her tongue and her hand. She had figured that Lucius and talking were a bad combination, at least while engaged so.

He left a hand on her bum; it went under the gown and inside the lowered waist band. His fingers spread the cheeks, which made her squirm. His breathing got faster. She laid her head on his chest waiting. She wrapped the leg around his waist to give him better access, and at once a long finger slid inside her warm vagina, from behind. His body arched forward and shuddered.

She bit his nipple hard. "Yes, oh yes," his body shuddered.

"Clothes off," he heard her say. He wondered how to undress with one hand, he didn't want to let go of his prize, the warm and moist muscles squeezing him, her stomach clenching. His entire reality had been reduced to a need to be inside of her; blindly he searched for her lips, while they tried to undress.

Her hand trembled and couldn't get his buttons undone. While kissing her, their lips moved, searched, his tongue learned her taste. Both bodies nearly moving together, he pressing his erection against her, he could feel his bollocks heavier, the trousers and underpants felt rough, his hand moved to unfasten his trousers and unbutton the fly. Her smaller hand moved his hand aside, inpatient; it reached to free his cock, he felt large and hard in her hand. Her fingers went over the slit and rubbed the seminal fluid on top which made him cry a guttural sound.

"Yes, touch me, yes, please," His stomach and muscles clenched, as her muscles closed around his fingers. He thrust unto her hand and bit her neck several times. He wanted to follow her lead, and found it difficult in this position; moving his hands under her bum, "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered as his lips searched hers.

At the bed, he lowered her on top of the pillows, kissing and undressing at the same time. Nothing was left of the stoic wizard, his skin was hot, his pupils so large that his eyes had turned nearly black.

His body surprised her. She knew he went swimming nearly daily, and he dueled with friends. His skin was whiter than Draco's, hardly any pigmentation, giving him the appearance of an statue, his muscles chiseled, sharp lines, very little body hair, just a little darker than his head's.

She had a glimpse of his tight buttocks when he turned around to get off his trousers along with the underpants, with his hand still holding her. His thick prick rose from a blond curly patch, the large head which was covered with fluid and dripped ready for her. Sweet Eros, she wanted him and this was the only thought in her mind. Her body arched and tensed, achy and waiting for him.

As he readied to pull his wand from his trousers' pocket, his eyes caught her body displayed for him. She must have taken her nightgown off while he turned around. He had never seen a nearly naked female sex. Her labia glistened, the colour was a darker pink, with light purple hues, the vulva, and the inner labia were even darker, he cried in need. His eyes closed, and he moaned.

Looking at the effect she was having on him nearly brought an orgasm. All she wanted was to be filled by him, she was ready, pulling her body up she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. He said no by moving his head and fell on his knees. His hands landed on her ankles, and his head bent over them.

He kissed each leg slowly, when he lifted his head. His eyes were glued to what he could see of her sex. His fingers stretched to the labia, opening it gently to reveal her engorged clitoris, and the entrance to her vagina which glistened with the arousal releases.

"I always thought the female sex was erotically beautiful, funny," he clicked his tongue. "I was wrong, not only erotically; yours has the perfect proportions, an esthetically beautiful piece waiting for me."

Hermione blushed all over her body. She had been with three other Wizards in her life time, but none had done what Lucius was doing. Draco had been the best lover; he was giving most of the time, but made sure to tell her where she fell short. Sometimes she had wondered if he still saw her as his inferior.

He was still touching her with his finger tips, licking his lips, "Why do you take the hair off? I am not complaining, very arousing, innocent yet wanton. Why?"

"Not sure, one day I went with my Muggle friends for a Beauty weekend, and they did it. Afterwards, I found it practical for swimming suits, and cleaner I think. "

"You wear swimming clothes that show your sex?" He didn't like the idea of Hermione wearing such revealing clothes. His face reflected the distaste he felt.

Her laugh made him smile. "Not really," she wanted to steer him away from this subject. She knew the women wore short skirts and tops to swim.

"I find myself in a dilemma, "Lucius voice sounded sad, or was it concerned. Hermione felt anxious, she wanted him so bad, and was he about to regret it and leave her again. She was learning a valuable lesson, talking and Lucius were not a good combination, not while about to shag, it was a bad idea.

She felt his head lay over her belly, his hands holding on to her sides. "What is wrong, why did you stop?" Her voice was frantic; she knew his talking was leading to his thinking too much, she had found someone worse than her.

"Because I am desperate to have my flesh surrounded by yours, and I worry you will decide for Draco. If I have you, I won't be able to give you up. Thus I will have to fight my son for you, and I don't want to do that. I wish that I was strong enough to leave this room and wait until you will have made your choice. I lied to myself, ha, I was just coming to say goodnight."

"I don't want you to leave, come here and kiss me." Hermione tried to stand up.

"I notice that not once you have called me by my name." Lucius had raised his head and was looking at her. His face appeared tormented and full of doubt.

"Lucius, Lucius, Lucius Malfoy, I want you, "she took his hand and moved it down, "touch me, I am ready for you, don't make me wait."

Her voice calling his name and telling him of her desire brought down his last resistance.

"So mote it be" he whispered, "sorry son."

His body covered hers, his fingers once again opened her labia, "So wet, hot," he pulled her body closer to the edge of the bed. Hermione didn't want him to stop, she was afraid if he stopped to do anything, to kiss her body, he would find another excuse; she wrapped her legs around his waist.

With this move his cock was right near her closed entrance. When his hips thrust, the top of his prick hit outside side a bit hard extracting a pained moan. He was so hard that he actually bruised her.

His mouth quit kissing her, his lips hovering next to hers, all his attention on their sexes' proximity. Neither heard the door opening softly, "Lucius, Lucius please," her hand guiding him in, "No, not yet, I want to kiss you all over first," but his body was saying something else, the already lubricated head at the entrance.

His mouth descended on her chest, tracing her contours with his tongue, he couldn't concentrate, "I need you, be in you, to have our flesh become one," his mouth closed on her nipple while his hips thrust, every time his cock went a little further inside, stretching her slowly, his head on the crook of her neck.

Her hips meet each movement when an orgasmic wave hit her, and she heard him from far away, "I need you, forgive me, I need you." Lucius cried and in one thrust he was in. He closed his eyes lost in the feeling. Her vagina walls contracting around his cock were such a pleasure, so warm, moist heat, holding him tight, closing around him, and he moved a hand over her bum, bringing her closer.

"I love you, gods; I have loved you for a while, my Hermione." His finger caressed her lips, his eyes closed as their bodies undulated together. "Witch, do you like it, tell me, do you?" His voice was begging for a response.

"Aha," just a trembling whisper. Her hands touched his face, his neck, and when she reached his nipples, she caressed them. He moved up, and he groaned. "Yes, a little harder, oh yes, bite me, please, yes."

He could feel her walls contracting, harder, his fingers found her clit, it was hard, rapid massages in one side then the other, there, her body arched, another wave of pleasure, her eyes opened, "Oh gods, kiss me, kiss me."

His mouth captured hers, just breathing each others air, "Yes, like that," her walls were pressing to the point of pain, a healing pain.

He pulled back to look at their joining, she was very small, all stretched out by him, and he was not even all the way in, he pushed harder, and she whimpered, "So good, it is so good, never, before."

"It is beautiful, our sexes as one," his hair covering her.

Something he was doing differently was unwinding a coiled pleasure inside her. His eyes closed overcome by the tightness; was this a dream, this couldn't be real. The scent of their combined arousal made his head swoon.

"Never leave me, stay with me, "Lucius knew he shouldn't ask, it wasn't fair, not in the middle of sex; but he wanted to play dirty, to extract a promise from her.

She didn't answer, after, after they were done. She could only feel - it _must be the way he is moving, he touched something_, she thought, something that made a strange sound escape her throat. "I will...be...yours, here," waves of continuous pleasure closed all around her.

Lucius felt the pleasure's pressure rising, her words opened a portal, all became one note in a long symphony composed of sequential actions; first the slithering snake, it moved along his spine, always seem to increase its pull along his lower spine, all felt tight, from there to his bollocks, rising them. And extended to his body, his toes curled, his body curved, his mouth opened in ecstasy, both bodies moving in unison, his buttocks contracting along with his back muscles, his hair a blond spray.

His soft moans and cries spoke of his need, and finally the release of his seed burning and raising the pleasure as spurts of his seed coated her channel.

"I love you, I do, love." As he thrust in a frenzy emptying his seed, a second wave, followed the first, only once before in his life. And just like that, his cock was hard once again, and he kept thrusting fast. "Love, come with me again, Hermione tell me you like it."

She tried to speak but nothing would come out. "Like, yes," her hand touching his bollocks, kneading them.

"Again, with me, tell me," he pressured her, a wave of pleasure reached Hermione, and when she arched her body, she thought someone stood at the door.

Her muscles clenched hard around him, and it felt as if her entire body was pulsing, small lights lit behind her eyes, and then darkness. Their last orgasm released twirls of magic into the air, spirals that traveled along their bodies making their skins glow, the room was lit in bursts of red and orange colors, and an occasional pink and blue.

Lucius saw her looking at the door, it was opened, and her spasms squeezed hard which increased his pleasure. It was painful, delicious, a bite of the snake, his heart beat furiously and darkness also enveloped him, as his seed spurted one last time.

Draco took his cue and closed the door. He ran to his room, tears of anger ran down his cheeks. He went for his wand, fuck, not there, he remembered the hidden one, from the war. He was going to get it and would kill them both, traitors. He remembered he hadn't closed his trousers and with disgust he cleaned his hand.

A/N I hope you are all enjoying it. I think there is one more chapter after this. There will be other stories coming along as long as there is interest out there and my automation doesn't fail me all the time. I do love reviews if you have the inclination. It hardly makes sense to spend the time writing if nobody enjoys it.


	6. Haunted and Future

JKR owns the HP characters I do the story.

Well Dear chickadees, the time has arrived to say goodbye to this story. They all have to end; I want to finish them all. Thanks to all the readers and to the ones who left a review. I wonder if I am doing a bad job, or if my stories are so blah that they don't challenge anyone's minds.

* * *

**Haunted**

Draco took his cue and closed the door. He ran to his room, tears of anger ran down his cheeks. He went for his wand, damn, not there; he remembered the hidden one, from the war. He was going to get it and would kill them both, traitors. He remembered he hadn't closed his trousers and with disgust he cleaned his hand.

He had been so aroused by the beauty of the act witnessed, by the sheer eroticism of their encounter, that he hadn't interrupted them, and instead he joined and pleasured himself. His circle of friends often performed for the others, they weren't bashful. There were rooms set just for that; there was however no comparison to what he had just seen. Those witnessed before were tawdry; moreover, those shows were devoid of the emotions and the sheer beauty of his father's and Hermione's union.

He was afraid he had been given a rare gift, to have witnessed a communion of flesh and soul. Magic release that reached him, although he had heard about practitioners of magical sex, he was sure this was something else. Nothing like that had ever happened to him, because he was selfish, because he had the best witch and he hadn't treated her right. What on earth was wrong with him?

What made him angrier was the way Hermione's face had lit up. He had lost her, and it was his father's fault. This was easy to say whereby not easy accept.  
He couldn't accept he had lost her, and it occurred to him, he would ask her to marry him.

He should have done it before and be more discrete about his affairs. He opened the door to go into his room ready to get the wand; a demon was gnawing at his brain and whispering murderous words. He wouldn't kill her, but Lucius Malfoy, no longer his father, was good as dead.

And what he saw made him reel back. It was his mother, and she was crying and talking to whom, who was that, oh his uncle Rodolphus. This wasn't possible and fear seized him.

"Mother can you see me. Mother," Draco called, but neither Narcissa nor Rodolphus looked at him. He came closer to better hear their conversation.

"Bella was neither your fault nor mine."Rodolphus held his mother's hand.

"We all noticed her changes, just as Draco is changing now. It wasn't all at once, little by little. I wished we hadn't been made to see her been taken by those demons, she was screaming in horror. I must tell you that I was also scared of her angry ghost intent on hurting us further."

Draco's was covered by goose-bumps, he wasn't like his aunt Bella, and he would no longer allow the demon's voice talking to him.

"I don't want my Draco to be in that terrible place where some of the Death Eaters ended, and he is going that way, selfish, lying, cheating, and using those witches." Draco saw her mother's ghostly tears, and he trembled in fear. He felt very cold.

"Worst of all, how could he be so callous and not care if he should make Hermione sick. He pushes her and injures her, tells her hurtful things that aren't true. And to make her more dependent on him, he drove her friends away, and so much more. He is behaving just as those who ended up on the other place. We spoiled him too much after losing all those babies,"  
her voice trailed off.

What babies, what was mother talking about? And he injured her? Yeah, maybe, he was angry when others wanted her.

"Mother, what babies, I am not like that, what babies?" They didn't even look at him.

"I had lost three babies, by the time I became pregnant with Draco. I went into bed confinement starting the second trimester; it was boring and tiring, but anything for him. Did you know I didn't even eat sweets, we even slept in separate beds, and Lucius stayed home to keep me company; I think this was the time when the spoiling began. "

Draco had never heard about any of this, he assumed his parents just had their quota heir and had been too selfish to try for more.

"Draco was really damaged by that horrible monster we all followed blindly, he wanted to demonstrate how tough he was, my poor baby. If it hadn't been for Severus promising to kill Dumbledore, he wouldn't be alive."

Draco was amazed, how was it possible he had never heard any of this, had his godfather given up his reputation for him?

"Lucius felt so guilty for asking so much from him, he attempted to appease the Dark Lord and even offered his life in exchange for Draco's. He didn't accept that, but took his offer to let him torture him whenever he wanted to. Voldemort wasn't kind, he liked to humiliate Lucius. The Dark Lord often casted Cruciatus upon Lucius just for fun," she cried.

"Don't cry Cissy, I am sure Lucius did it out of love it for his son. Lucius has always loved him better than himself." He reassured her.

"It is true, his family always came first. He allowed his body to be raped by filthy snatchers, so either Draco or I wouldn't have to suffer that same fate. Cheater, he still made you rape me, and he still tortured Rabastan. And we are dead because he allowed Bella to have her way. We were all crazy to follow him. I wish we could talk to Draco before is too late."

Draco saw how his uncle Rodolphus tried to comfort his mother whose sobs tore him apart, and how could he have known that his father had done so much for him

Draco's biggest worry was Bella's fate. He was horrified to hear about the demons. He knew of them, he had seen the pictures in his father's library. His grandparents had told him demons existed, and his father had been angry at them for scaring him. He later told him that demons were nothing to worry about it because he was such a good little wizard, and he soon forgot about them, until now.

"Draco thought I didn't know, but I did. He has already destroyed a few lives, and after I passed I learned a few of his darker sins. I talked for a few minutes to Miss Granger, but we were cut off. I want to tell her to stay away from Draco. Draco needs to go away, to one of the healers in Asia, to clean the dark stains as we all did after the war. A great sacrifice would surely go a long way to pay for his redemption. A costly price to lift the debt he has incurred with his actions."

Draco was horrified, "Mother if I change, if I let others be happy, will I end up in the terrible place where aunt Bella ended up?"

He had never told his parents of the killings, rapes and tortures, he had participated. How could he tell them that he had gone hunting Muggles with his cronies, and he was forever afraid one of the couples he had help torture and kill might had been Hermione's parents. But probably not, he had never asked, but Blaise mentioned she had sent her parents to Australia, he could only hope.

"Draco can you see me, Draco?" All they had said was true, except for the Bella part; they imagined it, and Rodolphus had seen a couple of souls being hauled away by shadowed winged figures; it could have happened, so why were they being pulled away?

"Here mother, here I am, I want to change, don't go, mother..." But his mother disappeared before he could reach her. No matter, he had made a decision. His father and mother had both been right. The darkness was growing; it started when he had been asked to kill Dumbledore, and the dark mark had taken its toll. His only regret was losing his witch, he wished he could take it all back, but he knew it was too late. He had known she was his salvation, and he had squandered it away.

He had been ashamed that Hermione was a Muggle and had let those like Marcus call her Muddy. And there was his father treating her with reverence, like he should have done. Tears of bitter regret wouldn't stop falling, he was sure he would never marry, he remember the old gypsy telling him that, that he would hold his love in his arms and would cast away for rubbish. Everything had come to pass, and he didn't even made an effort to change it. He did forget that hope should never end.

**Chapter 5- Epilogue**

**A new dawn**

Hermione woke up; she was alone in the room, well not alone, because Negus had taken over half of the bed. Brutus lay on the floor; he was probably a bit sore from the stinging hex. No Lucius, where had he gone? Lucius, she loved him, who was she fooling?

She needed to call in sick, postpone her deposition. Besides she was restless with all the conflict, there was something buried in the recesses of her mind, trying to come to the surface, she had forgotten something important, what?

First things first, talk to Draco. She should have done after he moved the engagement for the second time, Narcissa had been right.

She knocked at Draco's door, no answer, knocked again. Maybe he was down eating breakfast, she would see him there.

Lucius was walking her way, "Good morning, "he came by her side and kissed her forehead. "Sorry for leaving this morning, I had a visitor early today. Francois Goyle, he works for me. He had a disturbing report of the witches who had worked for us. I must see Draco."

"One second," he held her and kissed her, and she could feel his arousal. "I am so hungry for you, gods, it will never be enough." He pulled her hand inside his trousers, only his breathing could be heard. At her touch, he trembled; she hadn't seen him in the day time and couldn't get over at his expression of pure bliss. He held her hand and closed his trousers, "I want to indulge in a day in bed with you. I am still not sure this is real. I love you, don't change your mind, I am so afraid."

"I won't, I love you, who knows for how long. I must have loved the two of you at the same time. But I no longer know who he is." She kissed his chin. "So Draco isn't in his room, where could he have gone."

"He has to be there, Axel indicated he hasn't gone anywhere."

"He isn't there, he doesn't answer."

Lucius tried the knob, and the door opened. Draco was lying on the floor, a small pool of blood by his head. Lucius wouldn't move him, he just covered him up. Muctis was called. Hermione sat by his side crying. "Oh Draco, what has been done to you. I don't want you to be hurt, please be ok."

Lucius heart cringed, he didn't want something bad to happen to Draco but he didn't want to lose the witch he loved. He looked at her crying and even then his eyes feasted on her. She was a nymph, her body curvy but not fat, maybe a little thin. He remembered her naked sex, and he bit his lip not to moan. His son lying in a pool of blood, and all he could think was of the moments together.

Healer Muctis came; he examined Draco, and declared that he would be fine. He had a deep gash above his eye brow, from hitting the sharp edge of the heavy low table, the one in front of the fireplace, and there wasn't a fracture. Someone had tried to hurt him, he wouldn't say who.

"Yes, one of the people here came into the room; we got into a fight, and when I saw the wand ready to hex me, I jumped to knock out their hand and during the struggle I was thrown against the table." Then he looked at Lucius, his eyes full of sadness and regret. Lucius knew that the sound at the door had been Draco, but he didn't lower his eyes. He had told Draco that she was fair game.

"Father, could you please make sure that Marcus and the others don't leave the house. If you could have Dexel or Axiom make sure it is so. I think if Hermione could call Harry that would be good."

The days that followed were a blur. Hermione would let Lucius near her until Draco's situation was resolved. Lucius was ever afraid, strangely Draco didn't even approach her or try to kiss her or touch her again. He was friendly, yet reserved, he had turned into a shell of his former days. Arrangements were made for his departure, and Lucius waited not being able to sleep too well.

He went to the vault and found what he wished for and went back home.

A couple weeks later, the Prophet had published the scandal that still rocked their small society after several months.

Marcus Flint and Delores Umbridge's niece had wanted to extort a large amount of money from Draco Malfoy. They had procured witches for the Quidditch players, mostly for Draco, they all had worked at Malfoy's industries, and an investigation had uncovered they were also siphoning funds through a complex scam. The Aurors, led by Harry Potter had found evidence of about a nefarious scheme. They were intentionally infecting the married players, and also the ones in serious relationships, with Muggle illnesses transmitted through sex. They were all being blackmailed.

Draco had just left as agreed, it had been heart wrenching, but both Lucius and Hermione hoped for a real change

She sat at the sofa reading a book; he sat at the end, half reclined, just watching her. He looked inside his vest's pocket and took a small box and laid it upon his chest.

He chuckled at her peeking occasionally; she had followed the entire transaction and didn't ask any questions. He caught her looking at the box and he shrugged his shoulders and called her with on finger. She smiled coyly and continued reading. He noticed she was in the same page for over five minutes.

In one fluid movement she was in all fours crawling towards him, and she tried to snatch the box but he caught her and pulled her to him.

"I need a kiss first, I has been three weeks since this started." He didn't ask again and his lips were on hers. He was no longer playful, his eyes dark with desire.

"My love, you stayed with me," his hands touched her face and his lips went back to her. She could feel his arousal and cried. His hand went under her long skirt.

"What have we here, how is that such a serious witch has forgone wearing knickers? " His knuckles caressed her moist and warm mound, and his hips moved forward and pressed hard against her.

He flipped her over and a few seconds later his mouth was where it longed to be for days. "I was right, it is pure ambrosia."

A while later, their clothes back on, she sat on his lap. He caressed her back and kissed her head occasionally.

"I want to make Narcissa's time on this earth come to an end. Would you marry me?"

**Three months later**.

"The dress is too small. We should have had a small wedding, how could I have asked Molly to help me?"

"Because you aren't too clever for a witch so smart, "Angelina laughed, the other witches joined in. "And the dress is not too small, you look like a fairy princess, a dress embroidered with real pearls and made out fairy silk, perfect for you, for all the press." A big laughter followed the comment.

"Don't remind me. I told her, 'Sure Molly and thanks, you can help, but I want a very intimate wedding. 'I let her plan without even asking until two weeks had gone by." She stopped to drink more water she was warm from struggling with corsets and other torture devices.

"Where was I, "How many I asked? Can you believe 300 guests, she tells me everyone is expecting an invitation and besides they are printed. And then Kingsley the opportunist gets involved. Oh yes, now we have public relations, the couple of the year, the millionaire, die hard,-Death Eater and the heroine. Everyone's role model, he says. Hmm, such a role model knocked at first shag. I forgot to cast a charm, thinking he would do that. He said he forgot, I wonder, for days after I had a niggling feeling, I knew I had forgotten something."

"I would have also forgotten if I had been with Lucius," Luna said dreamily.

"Hermione, by the way is Draco coming? How is he doing? What a shock, Umbridge's niece, and she tried to blackmail Draco? And then nearly killed him? Was all the printed stuff true?" Pansy had been gone with Ron for a few months. She had inherited from a relative in the continent and took a sabbatical to see the summer home left to them, so she was behind the news, they had come back for the wedding.

"No, he sent his regrets; it might be a long time before we see him again. Yes, it was unfortunately mostly true. As for Draco, he has changed a lot. He is learning a new way of life with the family of Lucius' estate managers. You haven't met them, they are very shy. They live in a secluded island owned by the Malfoys." Her demeanor had changed to one of sadness.

"Do you mind if I could be alone for a few minutes, just want to talk to my parents." They all noticed her eyes were red. Talking about Draco made her sad.

They all understood her. Her parents had been dead since before the war ended; it had been a big blow. They never made to Australia; they were taken at the airport and killed outside. The bodies had been left inside a rubbish bin, one of the commercial ones. There not the first ones Muggles, they had been raped, tortured and killed. Some said some young well dressed men were seen talking them.

When the witches left, Hermione pulled out the album with her family pictures. Her eyes full of tears, "Mummy, Daddy, I am marrying today. Be happy for me, I love him. I'm not sure if you would have liked him, he was one of the bad ones during the war, but he has changed a lot. He loves me and treats me very well..."

"We know dear." A voice answered behind her.

Her imagination was going to kill her, "Hermione look behind you, we found them and brought them to you. By the way, I love your dress."

That was Narcissa's voice. She had never re-appeared after that one time.

Standing around her, she could see Narcissa, a somewhat younger version, with a small blond boy holding her hand, and a toddler girl in her arms. Standing next to her was Rodolphus Lestrange, with two more boys all below ten; all the children were blond but for the little girl. She had heard about Narcissa's miscarriages, and she figured the age was irrelevant; time didn't work the same wherever she was at.

Her parents stood besides Narcissa. They were back in younger versions, and they appeared a little sad, yet happy.

"Narcissa showed us the way, we were allowed to come and see you in your wedding day. You look beautiful, and we see that you will make us grandparents a little early." Her father stopped at seeing her turned red and both parents looked at her hand now over her belly. They all chuckled.

"It is fine; you were born two months after our wedding, must run in the family. I must talk fast, we are only allowed a few minutes, turns out we are in a different side from the Muggles, we aren't Muggle, or not entirely, imagine that. I met my real family, look for the Diggory Family. The couple who was murdered in South Africa was from the same branch of Cedric, who we also met. It turns out that your mother is a second generation squib, and we met by mere chance. You are actually a second or third cousin three times removed of Cissy Black. Your grandmother was the third cousin of Cygnus and Orion Black, the name was Ursas Adela. "

His father stopped and stood in front of his daughter, he held her and kissed her forehead. She surprisingly felt a spongy form, almost solid. Her mother also came forward and both held their beloved daughter.

"Sweetie, I am so glad to be able to see you in your wedding dress. We want you to be happy and maybe find some of the family. We cannot stay for the wedding, but we will be allowed to watch from another place. Maybe we will be allowed to come when you have a baby. You look beautiful sweet curly pea. We love you. Tell your husband to take care of you."

She didn't cry, instead the happiness she felt was filling her heart and repairing the broken pieces remaining inside.

She looked at all of them, realizing that Rodolphus and Narcissa were looking very chummy, right down loving, darn, Rodolphus was now holding her waist and kissing her cheek. Narcissa winked and then pointed at her shoes. They were beautiful and not the same from before. She smiled happily and the figures faded out.

A hard knock at the door, it was Lucius. "You look lovely, I am so sorry you are sad, your parents are watching you from wherever they are. How are the mummy and my baby feeling?" He asked lovingly, Hermione was swooning at his beauty; he looked like a prince from one of her fairy tales.

"We are fine, and yes they are watching, I will tell you after the wedding. I still don't get it, how could we both forget to cast a contraceptive charm the first times? "

_Not forgetting, we didn't forget,_ Lucius thought if he had to bet, he would bet the guilty party was a ghostly figure.

"Have I told you that you look like a fairy princess? I am sure that Narcissa would be honored if she had known you used the fabrics she left for your wedding robes, and the shoes she helped you select. Hmm, I still don't get the shoe joke, nor do I want to. She also helped me buy your wedding ring, which I resented at the time." He held her with care not to ruin her clothes or make up.

"Do you know you how happy you make me? And do you know something, Narcissa was right. I wish I could tell her personally. I should have accepted her plan since the first day. I want to thank her over and over again. Imagine our souls were looking for one another all along. I wish I could thank her personally. I do miss Draco and hope he can really change." His eyes were moist with the joy of this day, and the sorrows of yesterdays past.

"You have, bye my dear, be happy. I already am." Narcissa told him, but he couldn't hear. It was okay, he had told her and that was enough.

* * *

Finis

A/N: Thanks to all


End file.
